Dangerous
by Kyleena
Summary: Bella Swan is in a bad relationship with jacob Black. He fahter is abusing her and her mother is clueless. Jacob is a Werewolf who is overprotective and has his pack watching her everymove. Who can save her?...JxB/BxE Chpt12 is up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_No idea where this story is going so please help me with some things. I know the general idea. _**

* * *

**_Dangerous_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

* * *

Brinnng! Brinng! Brinnng! My cell was ringing. I normally had a ringtone on it. But when it rings it's either Jake or my Dad. Oh some news for you, my dad abuses me..bad. Also, Jake is my boyfriend of three weeks. He is starting to get agressive with me. He wants me to give him my virginity but I told him no. Too much information for now? Oh well, you'd find out sooner or later. Jake also has some really bad habits. He smokes, is into drugs, and sometimes drinks. He is trying to get me into those bad habits...I don't know how much longer I can say no. Anyway. My phone was still rining. Dad's home so it's probably Jake. I picked it up and pressed call. It's one of those really cool phones that slide out and have a keyboard. You know? I don't know what they are called.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, Baby." Jake answered, he was high. "What happening?" and drunk.

"Um, not to much." I said.

"Want to come over?" He paused "I mean: get your pretty little ass over here right this minute"

It took me around five minutes to get to La Push. "Um, I'll be there within an hour 'kay?" I asked.

"Why?" Jake snarled at me. I swallowed.

"I-I need to take a shower a-and makeup and c-clothes" I stuttered. I'll admit it, sometimes he scares the shit out of me!

"Fine, but you better be damn fucking hot when you fucking decide to get you ass over here bitch." With that lovly goodbye Jake hung up. I sighed, pressed my little red button on the cell and threw my phone onto my bed. I sighed again and got up, going over to my closet. It was still summer, well kinda, so I picked out a mega short but mega cute skirt. Tank top that had almost no back and a very deep v neck. A very cute and yes very hot outfit. I took them into the bathroom and set them by the sink. Then i went back to my room and picked out black eyeliner, blue mascara and pink lipgloss. I also grabbed my blowdryer and straightner. I went back to the bathroom and set those on the sink, plugging in the blowdryer and straightner. Yes I made sure they were off. I undressed and jumped into the shower, letting hot water run down my back. I washed and conditioned my hair with strawberry shampoo, my favorite. I also shaved my legs. Then I just stood there for about ten minutes.

I sighed and turned the water off. Grabbed a towel, dried off and put my clothes on. I whiped the steam off the mirror and started to blow dry my hair. Once it was totally blow dried I raced back to my room, with blow dryer in hand and checked my clock. 9:32 I had twenty-eight minutes. I flew back to my room and slammed the door before the steam could set the fire alarm off. Then I straightened my hair, needed to defizz it. It only took about ten minutes. Makeup in five then off to La Push. I leaned forward and drew a slim line under both my eyes. Then I drew a really slim line on my lid, close to my lashes with the eye liner. Mascarad my eyes, then took my lipgloss and lipglossed my lips. Okay, even I'll admit it. I looked really fucking hot!

I raced down the stairs, snagging my jacket and my keys. I slipped my arms through my jacket as I raced out the door. It wasn't raining...yet. So I didn't have to put my hood up, well not now atleast. I jumped into my truck and put the keys into the ignetion and turned. I backed out slowly and was soon driving at the speed limit. Oh yeah! I miss my truck. Jake made me get rid of it a few days ago. He made me get a rainbow volvo, really cool car. But I still missed my truck. Anyway, I raced along the road. I could see La Push within three minutes. Yes, I was speeding. No I didn't like it. But I had to...'cause of Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

_**

No idea where this story is going so please help me with some things. I know the general idea for what I want...kinda.

* * *

**_Dangerous_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Too soon I saw Jake's house. I pulled up and turned off my car. I sat for a few momments then opened the door. I slammed it shut and raced towards the house. It was starting to drizzel. Drops where spattering on the grass and leaves in the trees all around me. I got to the door, it was a faded red color like the rest of the house and opened it. I walked inside. I took off my shoes and hung up my coat. Billy's ,Jake's dad, coat and shoes weren't. Unlucky for me he wasn't home. I looked around, all the lights were off but the one in Jakes room.

"Jake?" I called my voice echoing into nothing.

"Bells? In here." Jakes voice boomed from his room. I shuddered and walked across the living room towards his bedroom. His dad had gotten the house remodeled when Jacob started to complain about how small his room was. After they remodeled Jake changed his whole room, painted it black, cut his hair short and started wearing skinnys and baggy jeans. I liked him so much better before. I reached his door and pushed it open. Jake was lying on his back on his bed. He had a huge bed. He was in nothing but sweats. "Well well well. You do look damn hot." I tried a smile and closed the door. Jake was even more drunk and high now. I had to stiffle a shiver. "Come here" I walked slowly towards him.

I sat down on the bed. "Yeah?" I asked. Jake reached behind him for a bottle.

"Drink this." He snarled.

"What is it?" I asked curious and half-way afraid.

"Just drink it."

"I won't until you tell me what it is Jake." My voice shook a few times. Suddenly Jake's hand reached out and collided with my cheeck.

"I said to drink it bitch. If I tell you to do something you are going to do it." Jake spoke very quietly but there was a power in his voice. And I swear that his body was shimmering. I shuddered.

"Are you going to drink it now?" I nodded.

Jake passed me the bottel. "Here then, drink up." I put my lips carefully to the brown-green bottle. I tipped it back and swallowed. It tasted really really good. So being stupid me I drank some more. I put the bottle down after about five drinks. It was still half full...kinda.

"Well come on then drink some more." Jake said.

"Jake I don't rea-" I started to speak, but Jake's fist smacked against my stomach, pushing the air out.

"What did I just tell you? You will listen to me when and where I tell you to do something. Got it?" I nodded. "Good now drink. I'm just going to light up in here." Jake pulled out some kind of drug and started smoking. He also added a cigarete. I breathed in shakily and took a big drink. I tried to look at the lable but it was ripped from the glass. Soon smoke started to fill the room. Jake wouldn't let me open a window or door. Just told me to keep drinking. So I drank. And I drank it all. After that, the drinking (realized it was alcohol too late and wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway) and the smoke started to make me dizzy.

"Here" Jake passed me a cigarete.

"Jake, you know I don't smoke." Jake nodded, cutting me off.

"I know. But now you do." I shuddered and shook my head. Suddenly Jacob Black was on his feet. He pushed me to the floor and started kicking me. After bruising my ribs badly he leaned down. "Are you going to smoke it now?" he snarled. I nodded weakly and went back to his bed. He passed me the smoke and I put it in my mouth. Jake took his litter and lit the cigarete. "Breathe." So I breathed. I started coughing a bit, but that passed. After making me smoke from the pipe or whatever thing Jake had put his stupid ass drugs in Jake punched me, making me pass out.

* * *

**_Okay, what do you think so far? I personally like it..._**

**_Review if you favorite it or alert my story. Please? It makes me mad/sad when people fav. and alert my story but don't review. _**

**_?~KyLeEnA~?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_

* * *

_**

No idea where this story is going so please help me with some things. I know the general idea for what I want...kinda.

* * *

**_Dangerous_**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

I groaned. My eyes fluttered open. I look around, it was dark in Jake's room. I glanced over to his clock: 10:11 A.M. I sat up slowly. Pain shot through my back and down my legs. I looked around again, my eyes more use to the darkness. I was alone. I thought I could hear the T.V. going in the living room. Jake probably. I slowly threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I started to take a step and landed flat on my but. I suddenly became aware of the major head ache I had. "Ugh." I got up slowly and walked out into the living. room. I blinked at the bright light that streamed in through the open window. Jake was lounging on the couch watching T.V. "J-jake?" I asked. Jake's head swiveled around to look at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I..can I have a shower?" Jake nodded. "Thanks." I turned and walked back down the hall. I opened the door to the bathroom and closed it. I didn't bother locking it. I striped down and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was covered in brusies. My stomach was black and blue. I shook my head and started the water. I was almost ready to get into the shower when the door opened I whirled around.

"Bella?" Jake said closing the door behind him.

"Yeah?" I asked. I reached for the towel but Jake nocked it to the floor. He started towards me. I back up till I was against the glass shower door. Jake stopped a and back up a few feet. He studied my body for a few minutes. Then he laughed.

"You and me are going shopping today, we're getting you some new clothes." With that Jake came forward and kissed me. That's when I forgot everything that had happened last night. I put my arms around his neck and threw all I had into that kiss. Jake's hands explored my body. We kissed, our tounges exploring the other's mouth, for a few minutes when Jake laughed and backed up. He smiled at me and walked out the door. I shivered and almost started after him. Then I shook my head and got into the shower. I shivered again and washed my hair. It was coconut shampoo and conditioner.

I turned the water off and got out. I towel dried myself off and wrapped a towel around me. I walked back into the living room. Jake was still there. "Jake?"

"Yeah, beautiful?" he asked.

"Where's Billy?"

"Work, he'll be gone for a few weeks." Jake stood up and walked towards me.

"Do I still have clothes here?" I normally stayed and Jake's house whenever Charlie and Renee went out.

"Yeah you do. Come on and I'll show you." Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. We walked to his bedroom and sat me on his bed. Then he went over to his closet and grabbed me a pair of really short shorts and a tank top. Undwear but no bra. He tossed them to me and went and sat on the floor by the door. I sighed and took my towel off. I turned around so I was facing the wall and got dressed. I walked over to Jake's mirror and started to brush my hair. Once it was halfway's decent I put it up in a really tight and really high pony tail.

I walked back over to Jake. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms around him and opened my mouth. His tounge came in and his hands went down to my but. I sighed when he backed away.

"Come on" he said. Jake kissed me again.

* * *

**_Please don't hate me.._**

**_Review if you favorite it or alert my story. Please? It makes me mad and sad when people fav. and alert my story but don't review. _**

**_?~KyLeEnA~? 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_

* * *

_**

No idea where this story is going so please help me with some things. I know the general idea for what I want...kinda.

* * *

**_Dangerous_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Soundtrack for this chapter: I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry_**

**_Shake it by Metro Station_**

**_Princess by Short Stack (Not sure if the bouce plays them but..)_**

* * *

We walked outside to my car. Jake didn't have a car, only a bike. "Get in" he said as he opened the passenger door. I sighed, I wanted to drive. But I still wasn't used to it, and Jake always drove his dad's car, he has a really nice one. I slid onto the slick, leather seat. Jake shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. I put my seatbelt on as Jake got in. He turned the car on, put it in drive and started out the driveway. Soon we were flying through La Push. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a Text. I took it out and flipped it open. It was from Charlie.

_Bells, where u at?_

"Who's that?" Jake asked. I looked up to see him glaring at my phone. I handed it to him

"Just my dad." Jake nodded and pased my phone back.

_With Jake, going 2 a store._

I hit send and closed my phone. "Jake? Can I put on some music?" Sometimes noise bothered him when he drived. Jake nodded so I switched it onto 91.7 The Bounce. I kissed a girl by Katy Perry was playing. Jake laughed and shook his head. I shrugged. My phone virbrated in my hands. I flipped it open.

_What are you getting?_

I thought about that for a moment. "Jake?"

"Yeah Babe?" He asked.

"What are we getting?" I asked.

"Clothes of course." I shrugged.

_Jake's geting me cloths. _I hit send and slid my phone shut. It was one of those really cool ones that slide out. Did I already tell you that? I think I did. Oh well. It's hot pink and black. Realy cool. My phone vibrated just as the song changed to Shake It by Metro Station. I slid my keyboard out.

_k, jst b hme soon. _

_I wl, don't wrry. _

I slid my phone close. "Can you please turn your phone off?" Jake said. But the way he said it..

"Sure Jake, no problem" I said. I pressed the end call button to turn it off. It beeped at me then went off. I slipped it into my pocket again. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to Hottopic." Jake muttered as he drove through the rain slicked roads. I nodded. The station switched to Princess. I turned to stair out the window, green. Fun. I stared into the darkness when something moved. It was a huge shape. I saw it for just a flicker of a second but I gasped. Jake looked over. "What?" He asked.

"N-nothing." I stammered. He shrugged. It had been huge and black, like a wolf. I shuddered and look straight ahead again. I reclined my seat and closed my eyes...

The next thing I knew Jake was shaking me. "Bella. Bella we're here. Bella wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times and pushed the button to bring my seat up. I had drempt about wolves and shapes and darkness. I opened my eyes again. Jake was leaned over me. His eyes sparkled with amusement...and something else. He leaned forward and kissed me. It was just a quick kiss. He leaned back over to his side and got out. I shivered and opened my door. I was out in a flash and following Jake. We went into the mall and straight to hottopic.

We walked through the doors. I don't normally go to hottopic. **(A/N I was there once, last summer So I don't really remember what it looked like) **

It was painted black and red. There were rainbow things everywhere. Most of the clothing items and jewlery baisicly everything had skulls on it.

Jake led me straight to the Jeans. "What size are you?"

"Um, a three." Jake nodded. He threw a pair of zebra skinnys at me, a pair of skull skinys at me and a plaid skirt. "Small in dresses and shirts." I said. Jake nodded. we walked over to the dresses. He flipped through them. He decided on two: One a hot pink strapless and the other a red a black.

"Now shirts" Jake walked be over to the shirts and sweaters. He picked out a sweater that was black and had a blue crest on it. I didn't know what the crest was but it was pretty. It had a lion in the center. And he picked out a red, rose lace cami. It wsa really pretty. Jake piled them all onto my outstreched arms and flipped throught the shirts some more. He held out a Tripp Red Black And White Plaid Corset i only knew what it was called because of the tag. He shrugged and draped it over my pile. He also grabbed a weird shirt dress thing. It was very pretty though.

"Come on you need makeup" Jake led me over to the stand that had makeup and earings and jewlery on it. I don't wear jewlery and he knows that. Jake looked through all the little bottles and go tme a black liquid eyeliner, bright green nail polish, and one red mascara and one blue mascara. Jake took those and led me to the check out. I don't know how much it was but I know it was a lot. With my arms full of bags we left the mall.

* * *

**_Please don't hate me..Yes Jake's a wolf.._**

**_Review if you favorite it or alert my story. Please? It makes me mad and sad when people fav. and alert my story but don't review. _**

**_?~KyLeEnA~? 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_

* * *

_**

No idea where this story is going so please help me with some things. I know the general idea for what I want...kinda.

* * *

**_Dangerous_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Songs:_**

**_Whisky Lullaby, Brad Paisley and Alison Kraus (Very good song)_**

**_Me and Little Andy by Dolly Parton_**

* * *

Jake started up the car. I clicked my seat belt into place and we were flying down the highway. Jake pulled out a pack of smokes and offered one to me. There was a hard glint in his eye. I looked at him and took one. He paced me his lighter and I lit it. I inhaled deeply, rolling down the window. I held the toxic smoke in my lungs then exhaled. The smoke billowed around us. It floated slowly out the window. I inhaled again and flicked the cigarete on the window to get the ashes off. Jake eyed me carefully while I avoided his gaze. He shrugged and lit his smoke, I could see him from the corner of my eye. I leaned towards to radio and switched it to 103.9 Kissen Fm. Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Kraus was playing. I turned it up. Jake looked at me and I smile weakly. I exhaled and flicked the smoke again. Jake shrugged. We drove in silence for a few minutes, our smokes dwindiling quickly. Once they were gone Jake kept bringing out more.

By the time we got back to Forks we had smoked a pack. I coughed a lot but Jake just glanced at me and handed me another one. I knew they were killing me slowly and that it would be hard for me to quit but Jake was just...to intimidating. And I..I think I loved him. Jake grabbed my bags for me and led me up to my house. Charlie met us at the door and let us in. I took my bags from Jake and raced upstairs. He had told me once we left that I was supposed to put on my red and black halter dress when we got home. It was still warm enough out for met to. So once upstairs I took it out and undressed. I looked at it and changed into a black strapless bra and then put the dress on. I then walked into the bathroom and took my makeup with me. I layed the eyeliner on thick Jake had got me about ten bottles of the stuff. Then I carefully put on the red mascara. I lined my lips with lipgloss and brushed my long, thick hair down my back. I walked back to my room and pulled out the boots Jake had got me last year for Christmas. They were black leather and went almost to my knees. I them on.

I walked slowly down the stairs. I went over to stand behind the couch where Jake was sitting. He was talking to Charlie. I caught the end of Jake's sentance.

"...My house." Charlie nodded and Jake stood up and led me over to the door. I waved at Charlie but he was distracted by the T.V. I followed Jake outside to my Volvo. He climbed into the drivers side and nodded to my door. I climbed in and Jake started the car. "Jake? Where are we going?" Jake ignored me till we were starting on the road.

"Me and you are going to my house." I nodded and leaned my head agains the seat. Me and Little Andy was playing. Jake drove smoothly and quickly, we were soon at his house. Jake shut off my car and got out. He led the way into the house, not pausing to wait for me. I shook my head and got out, smoothing down my skirt as I went. I slammed the door shut and walked acroos the grass, being carefull not to fall with my heels. I opened the door and walked inside. Jake was obviously in his room. My feet sunk into the soft, fluffy carpet that layered the floor of Jake's house.

I opened the door to his room slowly, carefully. Jake had a needle in his arm and was shooting up. I didn't know he did heroin. I looked at him, shocked. Jake just patted the bed beside him. I shook my head.

"I-I can't Jake. If Charlie ever finds out-" Jake interupted me and surprised me by saying

"Bella. Who do you think I get the crank and Heroine and coke from?" I opened and closed my mouth. "Yes your father uses it, I already talked to him. He said go ahead." I shook my head again.

"Jake, I don't want to." Jake took the needle from his arm and stood up. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor and shut the door.

"yes you do." I shook my head. I wouldn't give in. Jake lumbered over to me, his body vibrating. He sat down beside me and looked me in the eye. He leaned forward and started to kiss me. I turned away and his large, brown hand came behind my head and grabbed my neck. He forced my face towards him and lifted my dress up. I struggled backwards but I was against the bed. Jake's hands were still lifting up my dress. They stopped just below my waist.  
"Are you going to?" I nodded. "Good." Jake kissed me again, forcing his tounge into my mouth. He backed up and got the heroin ready. I stood up shakily and brushed my dress down. I didn't want to get high. I walked over to Jake and gave him my arm. He drew the needle and put it in. I shuddered. He slowly let the heroin leak like poison which is what it was, through my body. It felt good. I liked it. I didn't want to but I did. I sat there while Jake massaused my arm I leaned against him and he put me onto the bed. I was on my back and Jake was lifting my dress up, I let him. The drugs where to my head. Jake lifted it up and over my head. He reached down and pulled down my thong. I let him. Jake unzipped his pants. I was flying high on Heroin. Jake stopped and grabbed the needle again. "Here." he said. He shot me up. "Meth." I nodded. I was flying higher. Jake went back to what he was doing before. Then he made love to me. I'm not a virgin anymore.

* * *

**_Please don't hate me..Yes Jake's a wolf.._**

**_Review if you favorite it or alert my story. Please? It makes me mad and sad when people fav. and alert my story but don't review. _**

**_?~KyLeEnA~? 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: No idea where this story is going so please help me with some things. I know the general idea for what I want...kinda.**_

_**B/N: Woo okay so this is chapter 6, and I promise that everyone that reviews will get a person mention in MY story, maybe, well okay I don't know we'll have to see lol.**_

_**Dangerous**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: Shoot I've been forgetting this...uh-oh! Anyway. No these wonderful characters do not belong to me. They belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them...and changing them in many ways. Then I'll change them back and give them back! At their happy endings! Well for some!**_

_**Thanks go to: I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You are all very helpful in pushing my forward to continue to write! Thanks! **_

_**Songs:**_

I groaned as I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. It was bright in Jake's room. I was still a little high, not much though. It sucked. I was also sore all over, my whole body hurt. A soreness that I had never felt before. My dress was on the floor next to my thong. I sat up and snatched them off the floor; I put them in my bag hamper and put on old jeans and a t-shirt I kept here. I ran to the bathroom in a hope that Jake wouldn't see me and I slowly brushed my hair, smoothing it down my shoulders. I did my make-up after washing off the smudges on my face. Jake had brought a few bottles out here for when I spent the night. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look any different. I felt like crap though, I needed a smoke. _Holy shit! Did I just say I needed a fucking cigarette?! Wow, Jake really changed me, and I don't like it._ I slowly walked out into to the living room.

Jake was lounging across the couch with a cigarette in his hand, I came and pushed his feet out of the way and sat at the other end of the couch. I grabbed the smoke from his hand and inhaled. I exhaled and watched the patterns they made. Jake looked at me. "Do you want something?" I looked over. He was glaring at me. I just shrugged, in the attempt at a prolonged answer.

"Meth? Heroin maybe?" I muttered more to myself than anyone; Jake went into his room and grabbed his baggy. He brought it out and tossed me two needles. I brought one to a good vein and slid it in. I shuddered at the pain. But I knew what was coming so I welcomed it. I pushed down and let the heavenly poison flow through my blood. I took the other needle and did the same. It took seconds to be flying high; I never wanted to come down. Jake did the same with his two. Then he took his bag back to his room and stashed it away. I sighed. I loved this! I didn't' want to but it didn't matter. Jake came back into the living room.

"You're going to have to start to pay me soon" he said. I looked up at him shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"You have to give me cash, this is hardly free. I'm giving you lots for little, well except sex. But that doesn't count at all." Jake snarled. He tossed my keys at me. "Now get out. And don't come back till you have money." I looked at him. I couldn't believe him.

"Jake, come on. We're dating!" Jake glared at me. His hand came and I felt and heard a sharp snap. He had piece of small fine piece of leather in his hand; he had snapped it against my neck. I could feel blood dripping down my neck. I ignored it.

"The point is that you are getting drugs from me, you need to pay up or you will be in major trouble." I tried a different tactic.

"Jake, I don't have any money!" Jake glared viciously at me once more. He dropped the leather and pushed me to the floor. His boot clad foot connected with my stomach; I felt a crack of my ribs breaking. I screamed out in pain. Jake ignored me.

"You will pay me if you want more." he snarled. I nodded. My high was wearing off quickly. I didn't now why. Jake came and leaned over me. His teeth were really sharp looking, and he was shaking. He eyes were turning, he looked more animal that human. I scooted back against the wall. Jake kept walking towards me. He dragged me towards his room. Once we were in there he started beating one me. Biting and slapping me. I was covered in blood. I tried to back away towards the wall a few times, Jake just beat me harder. I couldn't believe that I was here with him, that I thought he loved me. _I couldn't believe I had loved him!_After about and hour (after he raped me) Jake got bored and left. I could hear him starting his truck, he left me mine. I shuddered violently on the floor for a bit. I though he was going to kill me.

I slowly got up, I could hardly walk. I held onto the walls and dressers and doors as I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and let it run over me, washing away the blood that was on my skin. I remembered to lock the door. I got out and found the first aid kit. I bandaged up all the bite marks and bloody cuts Jake had gave me. I looked closely at the one on my neck. It wouldn't be too noticeable...I hoped. I bandaged that and walked out to get new clothes. Then I packed them all up in a duffle bag, I went back to the bathroom and grabbed my make up. I walked into the living room, grabbed my keys and went out the door. Boots in hand. I opened my car door, threw the bag in the back and got in. I left my seatbelt off, didn't want to hurt the cuts or my broken ribs. I started the car and got the hell out of there.

I drove, my speed inching over the legal limit with every second, out of La Push. I drove into Forks, parking in the driveway. I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs to my room. I threw it into the clothes basket while I was in the bathroom. I grabbed my concealer (the one thing Jake didn't take to his house) and dabbed it over my bruises on my face and neck. They were dark blues and purples and blacks. I shuddered at how close I had come to death. That's just it, I had walked with death not hours earlier.

_**Yay!! Jump and yell and scream! Edward's coming in a few Chapters!**_

_**Review if you favorite it or alert my story. Please? It makes me mad and sad when people fav. and alert my story but don't review. **_

_**~Kyleena~ You die in my shadows.**_

_**B/N: I would do what she says =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dangerous**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I'd like to thank: all my reviewers for reviewing this story and my Beta Love-Live-Twilight for helping me!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sigh, I too wish I owned Twilight and all it's characters…But no they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just love to borrow them. **_

_**B/N Oh oh oh me too, I wish Iowned them toooo and guess what… I DO!!! **_

_**(Runs away from Stephenie meyer holding large sharp thing)**_

_**Okay okay I don't own them… happy?**_

_**PS. R&R it will make us very happy.**_

_**Songs: Dangerous by akon**_

_You'll die in my shadows_. That was what my line was, for whenever someone said something to me, threatened me. I was the new badass of the school. No one messed with me anymore. I was the main source of drugs for anyone who was an addict. I was still with Jake, I had no idea why. He raped me at least once every three days, sometimes more. I was there mainly for the drugs and because we needed to keep up a reason why I was always getting hurt: I hiked with Jake or helped him in the garage.

That was always our cover story. He hadn't broken any of my bones since that first very deadly day. The day I walked up and said hello to death. I help him out lots, I've wounded people. Wounded them very badly when he needs the help. I haven't had to do that in a while though.

Jake and I were at the mall today. I had no idea what we were doing here. Jake normally doesn't tell me much, just drags me along and I have to see for myself. My eyes, almost black and certainly dark and uncaring, flickered through the crowded food court. There was a guy who was dressed in bright clothes, bright blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. He had bronze hair and bright green eyes. He was beautiful.

Beside him were two people. One a very well built teenager with short dark hair and light pale green eyes. His mucles rippled under his sweater. I didn't like the look of him. He was also with a short, dark haired girl who had brilliant blue eyes. They were an ashtonishing shade of aqua. Her dark black hair was cut short and spiked up all over the place. They were all very, very beautiful.

Jake tugged violently on my arm, breaking my gaze from the group across the room. He led me quickly across the food court, right passed the three. The bronze, haired boy glanced up at me. He had a shocked look on his face as he passed. I glared at them, hiding my hurt as Jake tugged on my arm, pinching the skin. The boy staggered back a few steps. I turned away, disgusted and continued to walk alongside the person who would put me on my deathbed.

**EPoV**

I was in the mall with Emmett and Alice. We were looking for school stuff as we started tomorrow. We were about a month behind in school. Just getting back from family stuff, Rosalie and Jasper (our close family friends) had gotten in an accident and we had had to stay and help out their parents for a bit. Anyway back to the mall. I scanned the mall, my bright clothes catching sneers from many people. It was then that I saw her. Dressed in skull skinny jeans and a neat crest sweater she was looking at us from across the Food Court. She didn't' notice me staring. She was very heavy on the eyeliner and mascara. I could see a faint scar on her neck. It looked like it had hurt…a lot. She didn't look like the kind of person you wanted to mess with. I could faintly hear Dangerous being played in the background. It suited her. She was very, very dangerous.

She had long dark hair and nearly black eyes. They were cold and hard and uncaring black eyes. She was standing next to an either native or a very tanned guy. He was extremely tall and had short black hair. He grabbed her arm and jerked her towards us. I continued to watch her as they got nearer. My green eyes flickered to his black ones, he was glaring viciously at us as he dragged her across the food court. I glanced back to the girl. I could feel my face going into shock as she passed, she was covered in bruises and scars. She glared at me as the guy tugged her arm. I staggered backwards, caught off guard by her sudden hatred. She turned away before I could see her face again.

"Edward," Alice muttered as she started across the food court with Emmett. I looked back at them one last time. I could see him dragging her across to the doors. She turned back towards me, hurt and anger in her eyes. She sneered at me when she caught me watching her then turned back towards the door. I sighed and followed my brother and sister to the other end of the mall. I wondered when and if I would see her again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dangerous**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I'd like to thank: all my reviewers for reviewing this story and my Beta ..Music - for helping me!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't know if I can accomplish the change that will be needed at the end of this story to give them back in one piece!**_

_**PS. R&R it will make us very happy.**_

_**Songs: **_

Jake tugged my arm and pulled me out of the mall behind him. I couldn't believe it! We had been there for only half an hour not even. He shoved me at his car door. I opened it and climbed in. I put my seat belt on as Jake started his truck. "Jake? Why are we leaving so soon?" I asked. Jake turned to glare at me; I glared back, with as much distain as I could muster.

"We are leaving because you were too interested in those freaks at the mall." He snarled. I looked at him; I had done a major bad thing. I wasn't supposed to look at anyone for more than three seconds; if I did Jake told me bad things would happen. I also hadn't known Jake had been watching me.

"Jake, come on. You would have stared at them too." I pleaded with him.

"No! I would have done what I had said if I were you. Which would never happen, I would never be so _weak" _Jake snarled. He was shaking again. I never knew why he did that and I didn't intent to ask.

"I am not weak." I said to Jake. He grew madder with every word that escaped my mouth, I knew I should be quiet, but I couldn't stop, for some reason I felt I needed to defend them, or was it myself?

"Yes you are! You're just a fucking weak little bitch!" He snarled. I leaned over and bitch slapped him, he had no right to talk to me like that, after all he had put me through.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" he snarled. Jake sped up; we were in La Push by now. Jake never followed laws. Jake's truck screeched to a halt in front of his faded red house, Billy had kicked him out a week ago. Jake slammed his door shut and opened mine. He dragged me out and took me into the house. There he closed the blinds; his eyes were black, his body shaking viciously.

"So… You think you aint weak?" Jake pushed me backwards; I landed on a glass cabinet, breaking it. Glass flew all around me. Some of it embedding it's self into my skin. "I'll prove to you just how much of a fucking weak slut you are." I started to walk towards the door, Jake grabbed me and flung me onto the ground. I landed in the glass. Blood was pooling around me now.

Jake came and slammed his foot down on my right arm. I cried out when I heard and felt the loud snap of a bone breaking. Jake leaned down and bit me, on my neck. I could feel the blood leaving my body. My vision was blurring. I couldn't' see. Everything went black.

*****

I could hear a faint beeping. I didn't know what that meant. I just knew that I hurt all over. I wished I was dead, I had worried that I was. At first I didn't remember anything. Then all the memories came flooding back, the guy with green eyes, Jake calling me a weak slut, me bitch slapping him, getting beat up, blood.

I cried out. "Bella?" said an unfamiliar voice. I opened my eyes. The guy with green eyes was standing over me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"H-how do you kn-know my name?" I asked him. He smiled slightly. "And where am I and how did I get here and who are you and why are you here?" my voice was becoming more steady and pronounced, by the end of my questions, I was almost yelling at him, I had always been a little defensive, it came with being with someone like Jake.

His smile faded. "Well, I am Edward Cullen. I know you name because my father Carlisle is working her at the hospital as your doctor. You are in the hospital and someone came and found you lying on the floor of Jacob Black's house. It was his father or someone. I am here because my father asked me to stay with you and call when you woke up. The reason it's me not your mother or father is because they are out of town." He had a velvety voice. "Any more questions?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Good, because I need to call Carlisle and get him to come check you." Edward left the room; I could see him heading towards a door at the end of the hall. My eyes flickered around the blank, pale green hospital room. It was poor colour to choose for such a place, it was the colour of sickness.

I could feel an IV in my hand. I hated needles. _Edward_ was gone for a few minutes. I closed my eyes to wait for the doctor. I heard the door open, the person there wasn't someone I didn't know...he was tall. Very tall, had black eyes, russet skin. He was shaking. I screamed, his hand clamped over my mouth, stopping my cry for my life. "They can't help you." he whispered in my ear.

_**A/N:: Ugh, I hate me for doing this too. I know all you readers don't want this. But didn't it seem like the perfect place for are all time favorite Dangerous character to come back? Admit it it was. ~Kyleena~ You'll die in my shadows.**_

_**B/N: don't worry guys, your not the only ones that hate her right now for doing this, I am as clueless as you as to what will happen, its so frustrating lol, anyways, do us both a favor and review- ..Music- jEss Xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

Dangerous

Chapter 9

I'd like to thank: all my reviewers for reviewing this story and my Beta LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT for helping me!  
Disclaimer: DISCLAIMERS! WHY DO WE NEED THEM? Anyway I DO NOT own Twilight or ANY of the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyer DOES. okay I do know why we need them...  
PS. R&R it will make us very happy.  
Songs: Princess by Short Stack

**_Ignorance- Paramore  
_**I danced down the hall way of the big white house we now owned. "Alice! Hurry up!" Called Emmett my brother. I sighed and twirled down the stairs. The fact that I heard him through the music blaring from my head phones ment he had been waiting a while. I sighed and took out the tiny white head phones. "Yes, big brother?" I asked him with sickly sweet kindness. Emmmet snorted "We have to go and pick Eddie up from the hospital, Dad called and said Bella was awake so they want to do some tests on her."  
I shook my head and followed him out of our beautiful white house. We got into his huge jeep. I could see Esme, our mother, waving from the kitchen window. Emmett gave her a huge wave. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Carefully Emmett turned his Jeep around and started for the high way. It was a three mile drive to get there! I buckled the complicated seat belt up and put my head phones in again. Princess by Short Stack was playing. I turned the volume up, closed my eyes, put my feet on the dash and tried to wait out the long ride like that....

XXX

"Alice!" Emmett said pulling out my head phones. I sat up quickly, my feet falling off the dash and the seat belt strangling me.  
"What?" I asked once I got my breath back.  
"We're here." he replied. I shook my head and smiled. I swiftly unbuckled the seat belt and pulled a brush out of the glove compartment. I ran it through my hair to smooth it down then put it back. Emmett laughed and jumped out of the jeep. I opened my door and jumped down gracefully. I closed the door and walked around the front of it. It was at least twice as tall as my stupid 4 ft nothing inches. Okay I'm 4'4 happy? I'm not. Anyway. I walked around Emmett who was making a show that he was taller than me by looking at me over the Jeep. I glared at him. I walked quickly and purposely towards the Hospital doors. I took a right avoiding the secritary/nurse people at the front desk. I walked, barley looking at my surroundings. Emmett quickly caught up to me. He laughed and I stuck out my tounge.  
The smooth floors and walls were blurring slightly. I felt dizzy. I slowled just so that I didn't end up on my but. Emmett laughed again and walked even faster. Soon we were both running through the hospital, racing towards Carlisle's office. I slowed as we got to the end of the hall way. Emmett opened the door, flinging it against the wall. I sighed and walked in.  
Freezing I stared at the thing in the middle of the room. No, not a thing...a body! Carlisle's body! I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Emmett, he screamed with me. It was strange, to see our father's body lying there. Covered in blood. Footsteps pounded down the hall to his office. The nurse pushed us both out of the way, actually quite impressive since Emmett could hardly ever be moved. I backed out of the room, my strappy sandles completly ruined and leaving bloddy footsteps down the hall...

A/N:: ~Kyleena~ You'll die in my shadows.

So sorry for the late reply guys, and so short.

B/N: LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT jEss Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous**

**Chapter 10**

**I'd like to thank: all my reviewers for reviewing this story and my Beta ..Music - for helping me!**

**Disclaimer: Dangerous is my idea. But I do not have own to any of the characters, they belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight Saga.**

**PS. R&R it will make us very happy.**

**Songs: **

Glass shattered as Jake pushed me out the window. I stumbled on the grass, landing on my knees and hands. Glass cutting into my skin as my right arm collapsed. Jake leaped down beside me, landing on his feet. Grabbing my arm he pulled me along to his truck. Opening the rusty door he shoved me in.

Jake raced around the front to climb in his side. Starting the truck Jake pulled out of the parking lot and speed down the highway.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked my voice weak but steady. Jake grunted and pushed the groaning truck faster. The trees that lined the road where a green blur. I gritted my teeth against the pain of my broken arm being moved around and the IV hole that was dripping blood. Red droplets landed on the white of my hospital gown.

The truck lurched over bumps and holes in the road. I yelped as one big bump made my arm fly into the door. Tears pooled behind my eyes. I swallowed hard to try to keep the tears back. My eyes widened as we rushed pass La Push and past Jake's house. We were deep into forest now.

Suddenly the truck screeched to a halt as Jake stomped on the brakes. We were at a dead end. I expected Jake to turn the truck around and sped back to the highway. But, no. Instead he took out the key, turning the vehicle off.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Instead of saying what I really wanted. What the hell are you going to do to me now? That wouldn't go over well.

"You'll see," he snarled. Leaping from the truck Jake stalked over to open my door. Grabbing me under the arms he threw me to the ground. I hissed as my broken arm twisted under me. Wouldn't do anything since it was already broken, but hurt like hell.

Jake slammed the door and grabbed my arm again. Pulling me to my feet he threw me against the truck.

"Stay here," he growled. He was leaning in so close that his body was pressed against mine. My back was pinned to the truck, struggling to get away. I could smell his awful breath.

Jake leaped backwards, away from me. He tugged his pants off and for a few seconds was standing naked in front of me. He hasn't worn shirts for a long time. Looking at him in those few seconds I remembered why I had loved him. I still loved him. I resisted the urge to shudder and to go and run into his perfect arms.

Jake's body shimmered and he spun around. Soon he was shaking all over, his image blurring and changing. I tilted my head to the side as Jake raced off into the woods.

As soon as he was gone I slid down the side of the truck to the leaf littered ground. My broken arm cradled against my chest. I could feel the cold of the metal against my open back. A breeze drifted through the gown, billowing it around me. The strings that kept it tied together had come undone.

I shuddered at the cold. The gown was flapping up in the air. The only thing that kept it totally on was my arm against my chest and my arms in the sleeves. I rested my head on my shoulder and closed my eyes. I faded in and out of darkness for a few moments. A rustling noise sounded in front of me.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up from the ground. Jake was standing in front of me, still naked. I leaned back against the truck as he just stood there, watching me. I wanted to know how long he had been there, but I couldn't ask.

"When I change I want you to get on my back. Do not be afraid." Jake snarled quietly.

"W-," I started to ask. But one look from Jake silenced me. I nodded and watched as Jakes body shimmered and shuddered again. In a few seconds a huge black wolf was standing in front of me. I mean huge! He was way taller than the truck. I screamed.

The look on the wolf's face, so much like Jake's, cut me off. I slapped a hand over my mouth to block the screams. The black wolf nodded and crouched down. Even crouching he was still as tall as I was! Walking over to him I slowly put my hands on his side. The wolf nodded.

Taking a deep breath I climbed up onto his back. Sitting in the hollow of his neck I gripped his scruff tight in my left hand. My right arm still cradled against my chest. I shrieked as the Jake-wolf stood up. It felt weird to be so high.

The Jacob-wolf's head turned round to look at me. His head was huge! The one black eye that I could see was at least the size of a large dinner plate! The wolf's mouth opened, his teeth were too large.

The Jacob-wolf started to walk. I laughed through the pain. This was almost fun! The Jake-wolf woofed softly and started to run. I screamed. It was scary! I couldn't see the trees or anything! It was much to fast for me. I ducked down so that I was pressed against the black fur of his neck.

It stopped as soon as it had started. Sitting up slowly I blinked a few times. Jake-wolf was at what was probably the head of a circle of wolves. There were about fifteen more. All of them at least twice the size of a normal wolf.

I shuddered at the thought of why Jake had brought me here. Suddenly I felt like I was falling. Looking down I could see the ground rushing towards us. It halted quickly. Jake had just been lowering me to the ground. I climbed off his back slowly.

I shivered. Gazing around the circle I looked at each of the wolves. As if by some central command they all started shivering and changing. With in seconds I was faced with fifteen naked boys and one naked girl. I looked away quickly.

One, because it felt like it would be rude to stare.

Two, because I was afraid of what Jake would do.

And three, because I was scared of what the other wolf-boys and wolf-girl would do to me.

"You can turn around now," A soft voice echoed around the tiny clearing.

Slowly, I turned around. I was now faced with fifteen half naked boys and a fully clothed girl.

"How did you?" I asked, and then shook my head. "Never mind."

Laughter erupted from most of them.

"Bella," Jake said. "This is my pack. Pack, this is Bella."

I smiled and gave a small wave. My eyes moved from one person to the next. All of them were glaring at me. Especially the girl. One boy looked like he didn't really want to glare but had to because he would get beat up if he never. Which, with Jake being their 'leader' I could see happening.

"Wait… what do you mean pack?" I asked. I gazed up at Jake. Realizing only then that all of them were taller than me.

"We're Werewolves Bella. Jake pretty much owns us," Snarled one of the boys. I glanced over at him, my eyes hard.

"Paul's right human. We're Werewolves. And if you tell a soul that La Push is run by a pack of oversized wolves I'll hunt you down and tell you my own way." That was the girl snarling.

The boy beside her, the one who looked like he didn't want to be mad at me, smacked her. "Leah! Be nice to the human. She's not going to tell anyone."

I glanced over at him with a small smile. He didn't move a muscle to acknowledge it. I stifled a sigh and looked over at Jake. "So, why are we here exactly?" I muttered

Jake turned to glare. "We are here because you need protecting. You are not going to do anything without having one of these wolves watching you." Jake snarled.

I didn't like the idea at all, but I nodded. I knew that an argument would do absolutely no good.

"So it's settled then?" The younger boy said, "We are just going to be her body guards?"

"Yes, that's exactly correct." Jake muttered, "Seth you'll take first watch. I have work to do. But, as soon as I get back she's mine again."

**Okay, well I know that one was a whole lot longer. I hope you guys like it and review!**

**~Kyleena~ You'll die in my shadows.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. The brilliant minded Stephenie Meyer does.**

"I'm sorry about having to be your body guard," whispered the younger boy named Seth. "But…well, denying Jake really isn't a good idea." We were alone in my car. I have no Idea how it got there either.

I shrugged lightly, "I don't really mind. I mean, you can't be a worse 'body guard' than Jake." I muttered softly. I didn't know if her could hear me, but being a Werewolf I took it safe to assume he could.

Seth snarled softly, his hand tightening on the wheel. I chose to ignore that and turned my head. Rain pattered onto my window. The trees and foliage blurred as we passed with increasing speed.

"W-what did he do to you, Bella?" Seth asked his voice shaky.

My eyes flickered to his face. It was set hard and his eyes stared at the road. His hands still threatened to break my steering wheel. I took a deep breathe and told him. I told Seth everything, about the drugs, alcohol, rapes, and beatings. Everything. It felt good to tell it to someone. But I was scared that Seth would tell Jake I had told him.

Unbelievably his hands tightened harder. Fire blazed in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I murmured quietly. I stared down at my hands.

Seth shook his head, "No Bella. I needed to know."

I shrugged. Looking over at him I sighed. "So, why is Jake the leader?" I asked in a small voice, needing something to distract me from the thoughts of the vicious beatings and other stuff.

"Jake…he's leader because his family has kind of had the Alpha line. And because of how violent and strong he is no one has challenged him. Jake hasn't always been leader though. I wasn't aware I was a werewolf at the time but before Jake had turned for his first time and while he was still learning a wolf named Sam was leader. When Jake was older and stronger he fought Sam for the spot. And when an Alpha and a potential Alpha go at it it's to the death. Sam lost." Seth said a low growl still in his voice.

"That's horrible." I muttered it honestly was. The thought of two people or wolves or werewolves or whatever they were going at it just to see who would win and lead a pack of oversized beats! I didn't understand it and never would. But I also wasn't a wolf, I had read somewhere about the levels of a wolf pack. Dominance was the number one thing; obviously it was the same for Werewolves.

Seth nodded, he looked almost like he was about to throw up. "Yeah, it is. For more than what you're thinking… When Jake took over the Pack he changed it. I mean, life is kind of better for us now since we have full run of the woods. He somehow got them as his own so it would be trespassing for anyone who isn't wolf or invited to step foot on them. But, apparently, there's also a lot more violence in the Pack

"I mean, you saw how I was with Leah. We were at each others throats and she's my sister. It's worse with the other members. Jake keeps us on our toes, he's always plotting something and we have to be careful not to say or do the wrong thing." Seth breathed shakily. "I'm sorry to dump all this on you, but there's no one else I can tell," He gave a half-laugh, "Actually, I'm not even supposed to tell you. But Jake has so he really shouldn't get mad at me, though he probably will. If you tell him that is, I won't. Intentionally anyway."

I glanced over at him; Seth was still gripping the steering wheel and staring out into the rain. I shook my head and looked back out my window. "Its fine really, I'm glad you told me. I needed to know." I could barely see Seth nod out of the corner of my eye. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

Seth shrugged lightly, his foul mood and memories forgotten for the moment. "You can pick, I don't care,"

"Well, my dad beats me and my mom doesn't care so we can't go home. Honestly? I don't really know where else we can go…" I said softly.

"Jesus Bella, your life really is messed up isn't it?" Seth said with a quite laugh. He wasn't laughing at me, and besides it was kind of a sorry laugh.

I nodded, "Yeah, very." I looked at Seth, "So, I don't know where we can go."

Seth nodded, "Do you wanna stay here? We could like go to Port Angles or something."

I shrugged, "Sure. Port Angles, cool." I laid my head on the seat and closed my eyes, after taking two Tylenol of course. My arm was killing me.

* * *

"Bella," A voice murmured in my ear. I could feel someone shaking me softly, "You gotta get up now."

I groaned, shaking my head in protest. I didn't want to get up. The drugs from the hospital mixed with the Tylenol had made me pass out, I hadn't dreamed or anything. It was nice.

"Bella come on, we're in Port Angles. Let's go get Hot Chocolate or something." Seth's voice sounded in my ear again.

I blinked open my eyes, Seth was leaning over the seat. His upper half was practically in my lap. He had to only be like fifteen and he was majorly tall.

I groaned again, sitting up straighter as Seth struggled to get back over. He eventually did. I laughed and got out of the car, I followed Seth into the only place that sold something relatively like Hot Chocolate in Port Angles.

We sat and ordered. Seth bit his lip then asked, "Bella, this may sound rude, but it's bugging me. What's making you keep living?"

* * *

**Long time I know, and I'm sorry. But here it is. **

**You'll die in my shadows.**

**~Kyleena~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous **

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. That privilage belongs to Stephanie Meyer only.

**A/N:** I'm incredibly sorry for not updating for so long )= You all have my sincerest apologies..those of you who don't hate me already probably will after this btw..

* * *

"Yo, man, you gotta get your ass up!" A deep voice penetrated through the thick layers of fog that clouded my brain. I groaned, pushing myself up into a sitting position. Shielding my eyes from the bright flourecent light I looked up to see Emmett and Alice leaning over me. Emmett's usual happy expression was replaced by one of worry and disgust, Alice had her arms crossed over her chest and her teeth were biting nervously on her lip. I didn't like any of it. Especially the fact that I was lying on the cold, tile floor of the hospital.

"What happened?" I moaned as I pushed myself off the floor. My head was pounding and I looked to Emmett for an explanation, the last thing I remembered was leaving Bella's room to go get Carlisle. Bella! Shit what happened to her? I started running to her room but Emmett stopped me. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Sorry man, but Alice already checked and she's gone. . . besides, there are more important matters." I glared at Emmett as she started leading me down the hallway.

"Like what?" I exclaimed, I couldn't think of one thing that would be more important than the fact that the girl that I had an incredibly huge crush on was missing. And she was hurt!

"Like how your father is currently lying in a puddle of his own fucking blood!" Alice yelled at me, shocking considering she rarely yelolled...and she never swore. Wait, what had she said?

"AND HOW DID THAT MANAGE TO SLIP YOUR MIND? Why didn't you tell me earlier! Where is he?" I was right in Emmett's face, since Alice was way to short for it to work. He looked at me with a mild gaze.

"Hopefully no longer there, we told the people at the front desk. I'm sure they've done something with him by now." Emmett's tone implied that there would be no way they were taking me to see where they found him. That I wasn't going to see the body.

"Does Esme know?" I asked as we walked down the white, disgstingly sterile hospital hallways. We neared the doors to the parking lot and I followed behind Alice as they pushed their way through. Walking slowly we made our way to Emmett's jeep. I climbed into the back since Alice had claimed the front, I'd rode here with Carlisle.

"No," Alice murmered as we sped out of the parking lot. "It's going to kill her when she finds out. Especially since he was murdered. And from what we saw there was no evidence what so ever...and it looked like an animal had done it," she paused as a shudder passed through her body. "I have no idea how an animal would have gotten into the hospital. It looked like a big animal too, really big" Emmett nodded as we raced down the highway, nearing home. We drove the rest of the way in silence, none of us wanting to have to tell our mother that her husband had been killed by something that could probably never be found.

"Home sweet home," Emmett muttered as he pulled up the driveway. I got out, the beauty of our huge house barely phasing me anymore, I'd gotten used to it. The Many stories, all white, pristine, perfect. Entire glass back wall. It was really a work of art not a house. I pushed open the glass doors and kicked my shoes off in the entry way. Esme hated if we got her carpets dirty, and considering the news we had to tell her I didn't really want to push her buttons.

"Mom?" I called as Alice and Emmett stepped in behind me, shutting the door roughly behind him. "We need to talk to you about something..."

"In the kitchen," Came the soft, almost musical voice of our mother. I followed her voice into the kitchen. It was huge,stainless steel. My mom loved to cook, it was probably the only thing she loved almost as much as her family. Her family that was now going to be broken...

She looked up as we walked in, a huge smile on her face, "I made cookies fo-" she paused, her smile fading. "What's wrong?"

Emmett sighed, "Mom, you better sit down...there's something we need to tell you."

She nodded and sat at the table that was shoved into the corner. Emmett sat across from her and took her hands in his. I leaned against the doorway, Alice, however, was nowhere to be seen. I hear Emmett sigh as he tried to decide how to tell her.

"There was..an accident at the hospital today." He paused to take a shaky breath, "Some animal got in and...well, he attacked Carlisle. I'm sorry mom..he didn't make it."

"Oh my god." My mom just kind of stared at Emmett as if she couldn't believe it. And really, she couldn't. I mean, no one in their right mind would. "Was..did anybody else get hurt?"

Emmett turned to look at me, I shrugged. "His one patient, Bella, she went missing. Actually, one of the last things I remember was going to tell Carlisle that Bella was awake, so they could do more tests."

Esme nodded, "Do they know who took her?"

"Took her? What are you talking about, Mom?" Emmett asked, confusion clear across his face.

"Well yea, obviously someone took her. They took her, killed your father, and knocked out Edward. Which wasn't necessary, so it was clearly personal." Our mother shrugged like it was the most obvious explanation ever...which it kind of was. It made sense anyway.

"Okay then," I started, "any ideas who it could be?"

Esme pondered that for a moment, "Well, her father and her boyfriend abuse her right?" I looked at Emmett, this was news to me, and him as well judging by the look on his face. Esme sighed, "Honestly boys, you should pay more attention. So, since that's why she was in the hospital, abuse because of one of them, it would only make sense that the one of them who put her in the hospital stole her out. I doubt it was Charlie, so that leaves her boyfriend."

There was a slightly awkward silence as we all looked at each other. Esme sighed in exasperation, "Well, do either of you know who he is?"

Emmett shook his head and I did like wise. Esme sighed again. We weren't off to a very good start.

* * *

**Again, I'm incredibly sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Hopefully there won't be such as long of a wait for the next one. Also sorry if it started to get kind of bad to the end, I'm getting close to brain dead.**

**~Kyleena~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, to the person who reviewed saying I'm a stupid fan girl writing only to hate on Jake, I think you need to grow up. The wolves are not evil , if you took the time to read my story you would get that. They are under orders from Jake to act like they don't care about Bella, the only one who doesn't care about her is Leah. Edward is not a poor misunderstood angel, he has a crush on a girl and wants to help her out of an abusive relationship. I don't care if you don't like my story, its not for everyone, and no I don't care if you tell me you don't like it. You can even offer CONSTRUCTIVE critisim, but don't be rude. You don't know what I'm trying to do with it, and you don't know everything about it yet. So keep your rude comments to yourself.**

**OH! And to anyone else who wondered, it's a Jake/Bella pairing because Bella thinks she loves Jake.**

**I would like to thank everyone else who reviewed, not just the last chapter but all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer does. It is also quite OOC for which I somewhat apologize.**

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I stared stupidly at Seth for a moment as his question sunk in. How could he be so blunt and straightforward? He started shuffling nervously, obviously uncomfortable with how I was looking at him and saying nothing...I wasn't sure what kind of look was on my face but I hoped he didn't think I was mad at him. I was actually kind of glad someone had asked that question, no one had before.

"I'm sorry Bella, that was really rude and personal. You don't have to answer." Seth mumbled as he put his hand out to help me out of the car. I grabbed it and used it to pull myself out, stiffling a moan as pain shot through the body. Why, oh why, couldn't Jake have just left me in the hospital.

I followed Seth as he started walking towards a resturaunt, keeping a few paces behind him. It was a habit from always being with Jake, he hated it when people followed close behind him. Seth looked over his shoulder, apparently my distance was making him nervous that I wasn't coming. I picked up the pace a little bit, walking beside him instead of behind.

Seth pushed open the door when we got to the building, standing to the side and letting me go first. I smiled my thanks and walked into the resturaunt to be greated by a blonde who managed to appear as tall thanks to the help of five inch heels.

"Hi! I'm Stacey, and I'll be your server today. For two?" She had a very high pitched, but friendly voice. Seth nodded. "Follow me," she turned and led us towards to back of the resteraunt. We took our seats and she handed us menus, "Drinks?" she inquired.

"I'll have a diet Pepsi please," I smiled at her a little bit. Her friendlyness was rubbing off.

"Sprite for me," Seth answered, flipping open his menu.

"Be right back!" With that the blonde basically bounced towards the kitchen area. How she managed to do that in those heels I would never know. I glanced up at Seth who was studiously reading his menu. Resisting the urge to sigh I flipped open my menu, totally ignoring everything until I came to the salads. Jake made me go on a diet, according to him I needed to lose weight.

"Seth, what did you mea-" I was inturrupted by Stacey coming back and setting drinks on our tables.

"Ready to order?" she smiled expectantly.

"Um...Can I get a ceaser salad?" Stacey nodded and I handed her my menu.

"I'll get a clubhouse, on brown." Seth gave her the menu and took a drink of Sprite. Not looking at me until Stacey had left. "What were you going to say?"

"Well...I was just wondering about earlier? When you said you wouldn't tell him, 'not intentionally anyway?' What did you mean?"

"Oh, that" he said. "Well, being...what we are, we can hear each others thoughts when we're wolves. So, I won't intentionally tell him anything, I just have to avoid thinking about any of this while I'm a wolf. Which won't be too hard."

I nodded like I completely understood, which I kind of did. I just didn't get how it worked, but I was sure he wouldn't know the mechanics of it. We sat in silence for a bit, sipping our drinks. I was still wondering whether I should answer his earlier question. I didn't even know how to answer it.

"Here you go," Stacey set our plates in front of us. "Anything else?" We both shook our heads so she smiled at got back to work. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the salad. I really hated salad, but since it made Jake happy that I was on a diet I did it.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about my question earlier. I had no right to ask you why you're still alive." Seth murmered between bites.

"It's fine. Really. I was just shocked is all. I also didn't know how to answer it. I mean, no ones ever asked me that before, and I didn't think anyone ever would. I'll get back to you on it okay?" I smiled at him and he nodded. We went back to eating.

We finished and paid, "Thanks Seth, it was great."

"No problem Bella, though it probably would have been better if you had eaten actual food." He smiled as we walked back to my car. I climbed into the passenger's seat since there was no way I'd be able to drive for awhile because of my arm. Seth lowered himself onto the seat and started the car, pulling smoothly out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

I sighed, "I guess it's because it's what's expected of me." I said quietly.

Seth turned to look one me, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean Bella."

"Exactly what I said. I mean, its not like no one know's my family. My father's cheif of police, and my mother has an okay job I guess. It just seems like its expected of me to not give up, even though I really have every reason to." I paused for a moment, remember Edward talking to me in the hospital. The concern and worry in his eyes. I guess I kind of had a reason...not that I could ever tell Seth that. If Jake found out I'd be dead, literally.

"So what if it's expected of you Bella? Don't you ever want to just give up?"

"Yeah, all the time." I turned to look out the window. "But, then I remember when things were good...well...not good really. Things were never good, but when things weren't so horrible. When Jake still let me have friends. There were brief times then when I was happy. I want that again, and I can't have that if I kill myself."

Seth was silent for a moment, "Why are you with Jake?"

"Excuse me?" I turned to look at him, completely shocked.

"Why are you with him Bella? He beats you, he's forced drugs and sex on you. I mean, he practically owns you too." He didn't say it in a harsh way but like he was stating facts. Which he was.

"I...I don't know. Because its what's expected too I guess."

"Okay, what the fuck does that mean?"

"I've just been with him for so long that I don't know what I would do if he wasn't around anymore. I mean, I could definitely do without the beatings from him, but I'd still get them at home. Oops." Seth shrugged, guess he already knew about what my dad did. "No one would know how to act if I broke up with him. _I_ wouldn't know how to act."

Seth's hands tightened on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. "Okay." He was obviously not pleased with my answer but I didn't know what else to tell him. I didn't even know why I was still with Jake, lord knows I didn't want to be.

"Why is he making you protect me?"

Seth's eyes flickered towards me. He hadn't been expecting that. "Because, he wants you safe. He also told us not to let you talk to some guy with green eyes. You're not supposed to make friends withh anyone."

I nodded, I didn't get why Jake had a problem with Edward. He was perfectly fine. Nice. Handsome. Then I got it. Jake was jealous. Shit. For good reason too. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Back to my place. Hopefully Leah won't be there. She likes Jake you know, thats why she hates you."

* * *

**Please review (= It gives me more inspiration to write.**

**~Kyleena~ **


End file.
